Currently, most of aging test apparatus for testing display panels are window-type, users can observe the testing result directly via the window of the apparatus. However, only a small number of display panels can be placed in this kind of apparatus to be tested for each test. There are also a small number of aging test apparatus which are drawer-type, and much more number of display panels can be placed in the apparatus to be tested for each test. However, the drawers of the apparatus should be pulled out for users to observe the test results, during which the display panels are power-off, thus an aging abnormality of the test can no longer appears.
In view of this, there is an urgent need of a trolley, an aging test apparatus, and an aging test system, to increase the number of display panels to be received for each test, and is convenient for user to observe the aging abnormality during test.